fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, also known as Friday the 13th Part IX: Jason Goes To Hell or simply Jason Goes to Hell, is a 1993 slasher film, the ninth installment in the Friday the 13th film series and it is the first sequel to be distributed by New Line Cinema. It was marketed to be the last Friday the 13th film taking place in the original timeline, until 2001's Jason X, and 2003's Freddy vs. Jason, which was teased at the ending of this film.'''' Plot The film takes place after Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. A young woman arrives at Camp Crystal Lake and goes inside one of the cabins to take a quick bath, when suddenly the lights go out. Checking out the problem, she is attacked by Jason Voorhees, who was once again resurrected though never explained how. As the monster chases her into the woods, he soon sees himself ambushed by a FBI special ops team, who riddles him with a hail of bullets before blowing him to pieces with an airstrike. The woman is revealed to be federal agent Elizabeth Marcus, previously assigned to lure Jason out of hiding and into the ambush - his rampage through Manhattan in the previous film had attracted the FBI attention. As the team celebrates, a mysterious man watches them from the shadows, completely distrustful of their victory. However, they do not notice that Jason's dark heart is "still beating". Jason's brutalized remains are brought to a morgue in Ohio where the coroner, Phil, is hypnotized by Jason's still-beating heart into eating it, allowing Jason's spirit to take control of Phil. Then, he murders the coroner's assistant (who was insulting the serial killer) with a probe and kills the two FBI agents guarding the autopsy room entrance (they were considering themselves the ones that blew Jason up) before escaping. Meanwhile, American Case Files sensationalist newscaster Robert Campbell interviews bounty hunter Creighton Duke, an expert on Jason and the same man who witnessed the FBI's ambush on Jason. Duke explains that Jason will keep resurrecting again and again and that he is the only one with the knowledge to put an end to him forever. After the interview, Duke goes to Joey B.'s Diner, where Diana works, and attempts to tell Diana what he knows, but he is arrested by Sheriff Ed Landis for harassing Diana. Jason, in Phil's body, makes his way back to Camp Crystal Lake, where three teenagers, Alexis, Deborah and Luke, are camping in honor of Jason's supposed demise. After they all go skinny dipping, Deborah and Luke go into the group's tent to have sex while Alexis stays outside to sleep in a sleeping bag. After peeing on a bush, Alexis is attacked by Jason and is slashed to death with a scalpel. A few seconds later, Deborah goes outside to retrieve a condom (as well as pee), she then returns so she and Luke can have sex. Outside, Jason then retrieves a metal pole and impales Deborah just as she is having an orgasm and splits her in half before killing Luke. He then kidnaps a policeman named Josh after murdering his girlfriend, Edna, and takes him to the old Voorhees house. After restraining and shaving him, he transplants his soul (in the shape of a black snake-like demon which looks similar to a Chest Burster from Alien) through his mouth. Jason, now using Josh's body, attacks Diana in her home. Then, Diana is rescued by Steven Freeman - Jessica's former husband and Stephanie's father - who was asked to see Diana earlier. Then, Steven stabs Jason in the back with a fire poker. However, the killer fatally wounds Diana and escapes. Agonizing, she tells Steven to protect Jessica and the baby before it's too late, and dies right after. Then, Steven is wrongly accused and arrested for Diana's death. In his cell, he meets Duke, who tells him (at the cost of Steven letting Duke break his fingers) the secret on how to kill Jason: the monster can only return to his normal and near-invincible state if he can transplant his soul into one who shares his blood, and that his very blood relatives - Jason's half-sister Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica and baby Stephanie, Jessica's newborn daughter - can either resurrect him completely or destroy his demonic heart and kill him permanently. Escaping prison, Steven sets off to get Jessica before Jason can. Then, Steven proceeds to Joey B's diner, where Diana worked. Then, he saw his daughter for the first time but Ward, one of Diana's work colleagues, appears. At first, Ward doesn't believe in Steven's innocence, but eventually makes amends and lends his car. Then, Steven goes to the old Voorhees house to search for any evidence that may prove his innocence to Jessica. Then, he ends up falling through some floorboards where he discovers that Robert Campbell, newscaster on American Case Files and Jessica's current boyfriend, stole Diana's corpse and hid it in the old house, intending to "discover" and use the body as a "proof" to skyrocket his show's ratings by revealing to the public of Jason's return from the grave (using Diana's "discovered" corpse as evidence). Just then, Jason bursts in and transfers his soul into Robert, leaving his old body (Josh) to slowly dissolve and die into a bloody puddle. After Jason, now in Robert's body, left, Steven pursues the murderer, manages to save Jessica (who was taking a bath inside the house, still depressed for her mother) and run over Jason with Ward's car. Unfortunately, Jessica does not believe Steven despite his pleas and abandons him on the roadside. Later, Steven was arrested by his friend Randy Parker, but eventually allows himself to be taken in when he finds out that Jessica happens to be at the prison. Having recovered from his injuries, Jason goes on a bloody rampage, slaughtering most of the police officers and again becomes close to possessing Jessica before Steven arrives and shoots him (even still handcuffed he manages to knock out Officer Randy and grab his gun). Realizing that Steven was telling the truth all along, Jessica follows with Steven to Joey B's diner to get Stephanie. But Joey, the diner's owner, still believes that Steven murdered Diana and threatens to kill them both until she believes that Steven helped Jessica. As Jessica tries to disarm Joey, the gun accidentally fires and the bullet hits the fuse box, causing a total blackout. Unfortunately, Jason arrives, and makes quick work of Ward outside by snapping his wrist to the point of tearing out most of the bone. Jason forces his way inside and attacks Shelby by dunking his head into the deep-fat fryer, and hits Joey in the jaw hard enough to push the entirety of her jaw into her mouth, killing both. Vicki appears, armed with a shotgun, and manages to shoot Jason multiple times and impale him with a BBQ skewer, but is killed when she's pulled into the skewer and her head is crushed. After that, Sheriff Ed Landis and Officer Randy arrive at the thrashed diner and Jason transplants his soul from Robert to one of the policemen. It is then revealed through a letter that Duke (who managed to escape the prison earlier when Jason attacked) has Stephanie with him at the Voorhees house and demands Jessica to meet him there alone. She goes there and Steven grabs a machete from the wrecked diner. Arriving at the old mansion, Jessica finds Duke. The bounty hunter gives her a magic dagger and explains her that only a Voorhees blood relative like her, Diana or Stephanie, can either resurrect Jason or destroy him permanently. Not long after, Duke falls through some weak floorboards and badly injures his leg. Then, Sheriff Landis and Randy appear, but one of them is revealed to be possessed. Landis accidentally kills himself on the dagger and Jessica drops the blade under a dresser. Randy, who is revealed to be the one possessed by Jason, tries to transplant his soul into Stephanie, but Steven appears and severs his head with his machete. Jason's heart, which has now grown into a demonic infant, crawls out from Randy's slashed neck and falls to the basement. As Jessica and Steven help Duke to get out of the basement, Jason's heart (who does not need a living member of his family to be revived, according to Duke) transplants itself into Diana's corpse. Now fully reborn into his original body and complete with his hockey mask, Jason attacks the trio. As Jessica and Steven look for the dagger, Duke handcuffs Jason in an attempt to stall him. Jason grabs and injures Duke with a back-breaking bear hug (according to directer Adam Marcus, who revealed that he actually survived this). Enraged, Steven tackles Jason and sends them both out of a window where the two engage in a battle to the death with Jason constantly gaining the upper hand. Just as Jason is about to kill Steven, Jessica jumps onto the monster's back and stabs his heart with the magic dagger from behind. As Jason weakens, Steven punches his face and Jessica drives the dagger even further into Jason's heart with a powerful kick. From the monster's open wound, balls of energy come out as demonic hands burst out from the ground and begin dragging Jason underground. Though the killer tries to drag Steven down with him, Jessica pulls him free as Jason is dragged down into hell forever. They both kiss and walk off into the sunrise with their daughter. A dog finds and tries to unearth Jason's discarded mask, and a passing wind blows away the dirt. Suddenly, a familiar demonic clawed glove emerges from the ground and drags the mask down into the ground. Evil laughter is heard in the background as the mask is pulled down.. Cast * John D. LeMay - Steven Freeman * Kari Keegan - Jessica Kimble * Steven Williams - Creighton Duke * Steven Culp - Robert Campbell * Erin Gray - Diana Kimble * Rusty Schwimmer - Joey B. * Richard Gant - Coroner Phil * Leslie Jordan - Shelby B. * Billy Green Bush - Sheriff Ed Landis * Kipp Marcus - Officer Randy Parker * Andrew Bloch - Deputy Josh * Adam Cranner - Ward B. * Allison Smith - Vicki * Julie Michaels - Agent Elizabeth Marcus * James Gleason - Agent Abernathy * Dean Lorey - Coroner Eric Pope * Tony Ervolina - Security Guard #1 * Diana Georger - Edna * Adam Marcus - Officer Bish * Mark Thompson - Officer Mark * Brian Phelps - Officer Brian * Blake Conway - Officer Andell * Madelon Curtis - Officer Ryan * Michelle Clunie - Deborah * Michael B. Silver - Luke * Kathryn Atwood - Alexis * Jonathan Penner - David * Brooke Scher - Stephanie Kimble * Kane Hodder - Jason Voorhees and Security Guard #2 Reception The film received mixed to negative reviews from critics. It currently holds a 24% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes from 17 critics and an average of 3.9/10. Along with parts 8 and 10, it is commonly considered to be one of the worst of the series, while others consider it good because it took a different approach to the series. The main criticism is that its story elements blatantly contradicts major aspects of previous films. As Jason was successfully killed by non-relatives such as Tommy Jarvis and again by Tina Shepard without the magic dagger. And would have stayed dead had not for his corpse being accidentally electrocuted by lightning and a cable respectively. Box office The film opened in 1,355 theaters, making $7.6 million in its opening weekend. Domestically, the film made $15.9 million, making it the third lowest grossing Friday movie. Other media A three-issue comic adaption of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday written by Andy Mangles was published by Topp Comics. Toy co. have made 3 Jasons in this film the one by Movie Manniacs is not so movie looking. Trivia * There is a director's cut of this film. Some of the footage can be seen in the trailer. * In the original script, Jason's hellbaby was going to be human sized. This can be seen in the trailer. * During the climax, when Jason fights Steven in the yard, there is a deleted scene where he tries to grab Steven when he's caught in the jungle gym. * The Necronomicon Ex-Mortis can be found in this movie in the Voorhees House. It was first seen in ''Evil Dead'' films. This film was also made a year after the ''Army of Darkness''. ** The reason for this is that director Adam Marcus decided to include this as a way to insinuate that Jason is actually a "Deadite", a type of demonic being from the Evil Dead series.https://horrorgeeklife.com/2017/11/01/jason-goes-to-hell-jason-voorhees-deadite * In the Voorhees house there is a green crate. This is the crate from ''Creepshow''. * Outside the Voorhees house is the jungle gym from the film ''The Birds''. This is seen when Steven first enters the house and at the climax where he fights Jason. In a deleted scene Steven gets trapped inside while Jason tries to grab at him. Eventually, Jason lifts up the jungle gym. * The film has a lot of deleted scenes that are from the original script, some can be seen on YouTube: for example, in one scene, possessing Randy's body, Jason kills a man inside a bathroom. * When Jason's hellbaby form is outside Diana's corpse, it becomes human size for a brief moment. * Outside the Voorhees house during the fight between Jason and Steven, Steven gets caught in the jungle gym as Jason tries to grab him. Jason's original fate of being dragged into hell would have actual demons instead of giant monster hands. * In the first shot of the Voorhees house, as Jason prepares to shave Deputy Josh, the sign outside the house misspelled the Voorhees surname as "Vorhees". * In the novels it's said Jason's body is washed out of the sewer, nearer to crystal lake so he makes his way back there. * Thanks to part 9 we can explain Roy Burns a bit easier, in that in his angered state he was possessed by Jason's spirit. Explaining why he's able to take a lot of punishment and super strong at times. References External links *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Goes_to_Hell:_The_Final_Friday Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday] on Wikipedia *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107254/ Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday] at IMDb Video 9